Related to a Cloud
by KuroKuroTsuki
Summary: The cousin of our famed Vongola Cloud Guardian steps into Nami Middle and is accidentally introduced to the Mafia world. With Hibari protecting her, she thought that she had nothing to worry about. VariaxOC OCxOC. Maybe some slight GokuderaxOC.
1. The school that's used for battlefields

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters. I just think it's an awesome anime. ^^**

**Hi everyone, hey! What's up today, hey! Gokudera been bullying you, hey! :P Let's get Reborn-ing!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

I twirled the little momento left to me by my mother in between my fingers...A priceless silver ring. It had some sort of strange carvings on it and it was rusted and dirty. I didn't mind though. It was still special.

My mother died just before 15th birthday, nearly 10 days ago. My father wasn't around either. He passed away due to an illness 9 years ago. I held the ring to my chest and sighed. Now I was alone...A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Shun. Are you ready? We're leaving soon," my uncle called from outside. _So much for being alone_...

"Hai!" I answered. I slipped the ring into my bulky bracelet's secret compartment and dragged my luggage bag to the door.

* * *

Since both my parent's were dead, I was left in the care of my uncle. He talked non-stop during the long car journey and went on explaining about my new soon to be environment.

"You're going to love the school, Shun! Namimori Middle is the best of the best! Just be nice to your cousin okay?" He smiled, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Hai Hai, uncle..." I sighed.

* * *

Who? My cousin? Let's just say you'll meet him later on.

I walked in with everyone else through the school gate but I did receive a few stares from some other students. It was probably because I was the only girl there who was wearing a beanie with a cute little white spades symbol sewn onto the lower left side of it. I had my long black hair tied in two low pony tails so that they wouldn't get in the way of my beanie, and my bright purple eyes looked around curiously.

This school? The best of the best? It looked just like any other boring school on the face of this earth.

Oh yeah! An introduction! Totally forgot to tell you guys my name! I'm Akimoto Urufushunji (yes, it's family name first, then given name), Shun for short. At least, that's what everyone calls me. My favourite colour? It's black. By the way, my beanie's black. I always wear black. I guess it's a sort of genetic thing. Mom told me that dad liked black too, and he never went one day without wearing at least one splotch of black on him.

I wore mom's silver ring on a chain and hung it around my neck but inside my school uniform, out of sight.

I asked a few people where my class, 2-A was. Some kind souls pointed me in the correct direction and I set off. It wasn't that hard to navigate around the school. It was just a big hollow concrete block with walls separating some parts of it from others. That's what all buildings were.

I saw the sensei moving into the class and I quickened the pace. "Sensei!" I shouted. He turned his head and saw me charging towards him.

"Ah," he smiled and patted my shoulder when I finally stopped panting. "You must be the new student. I'm Rui-sensei, your homeroom teacher. Come inside so I can introduce you to the class."

I stepped into the classroom and immediately, the class went silent. Rui-sensei could sense my nervousness and placed his hand on my beanie. "Class, this is our new student! Please introduce yourself," Rui-sensei turned his head towards me and grinned. I bowed slightly and my long black hair slipped over my shoulder. "N-Nice to meet you all. My name is Akimoto Urufushunji. Please take good care of me!"

I caught a brown haired boy staring at me and I glanced away. I don't like it when people stare or look at me. It makes me feel weird. Not like I'm not.

* * *

"Ano, Akimoto-san..."

I looked up from my seat, which was all the way at the back and next to the window. It was that brown haired boy that was staring at me earlier.

I took my hand out from my pocket and stuck it out at him. "You don't have to be so formal. You can call me by my first name..."

The boy laughed a little and sweat dropped. "That's just it. I can't remember your first name...It's kind of long, sorry." I giggled and shook my head. "It's okay. It's Urufushunji. But you can just call me Shun."

"A-Ah...Hai, Shun-chan," he took my hand and shook it. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short."

A taller, silver haired boy that was apparently Tsuna-kun's 'right hand man' started complaining to him that another boy, the black haired one that I apparently sat next to in class, was being too smiley for the day. The black haired boy just laughed and shook it off. The silver haired boy growled and threatened the black haired boy that if he got any smilier, he'd beat him up with his 'dynamites?' then he started cussing and swearing. Tsuna-kun told both of them to calm down, after seeing that I was giving all of them a strange look.

"A-ah...Shun-chan...This is Gokudera Hayato-kun...," he pointed to the foul mouthed silver haired boy. "And Yamamoto Takeshi," he motioned towards the happy-go-lucky black haired boy. Yamamoto-kun greeted me all smiley-ly while Gokudera-kun didn't even give me a second glance.

At least I have one friend in this school. After saying bye to Tsuna-kun, I slung my bag across my shoulder and continued my journey around the school. Okay...now where do I find the rooftop? I ran to the top floor and began exploring.

It took me nearly ten minutes to find the door that led to the roof. I quietly turned the knob and peered out from behind the door. Aha! There he is!

Hibari Kyoya, my cousin, was lying down on the rooftop floor with his eyes closed. I took one step out, but almost immediately, his eyes flung open and he stared in my direction.

"Shun..." He muttered. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to sit down next to him. There was an awkward silence before Kyoya sat up and sighed. I smiled and snuggled into his lap. "Kyo~ya~! I missed you!" I grinned. He looked away and pushed me off his lap, then lay back down again.

I took out my bento and talked to him and ate at the same time. "I didn't see you last night at home. Were you out?"

He turned his head to face me. "I usually don't go home. I stay in school."

"Geez, you really love Nami Middle huh..." It was then that I noticed the ring on his finger. "I thought you didn't like wearing accessories..."

He put his hand in his trouser pocket and pretended that I didn't say anything. "Are you coming home tonight?" I asked innocently. He shook his head and remained silent.

"I was originally planning to go home tonight, since you just came to our house...But something came up," he said after moments of AWKWARDNESS. I totally knew what that something was...pssshh...I mean like, uh...who doesn't? I do so! (no I don't.)

* * *

I sat in my room, that was a spare room in their two man house. They had many many spare rooms. I set my music to max volume and listened to it while doing my homework, with the feet tapping included.

Even at home, I tied my hair in two ponytails. It was sort of a habit. Mom used to sing lovely songs as she tied my hair...I shook those happy memories away as tears began forming pools in my eyes. I took mom's ring out and turned it in my fingers._ Alone_...That cold hard word swept through me like a breeze, like it was pulling me away from the directions my dreams were going. I let mom's ring hang loosely on the chain around my neck and rubbed the tears away.

Then I thought about Kyoya. I wonder what that something was. Surely it would be in school, since there was usually no other place he would go. But uncle would never allow me to go out this late...

"Shun! I need you to do a favor for me!" Uncle called from out the door. "Could you find Kyoya and pass him his cell phone? He seems to have left it here."

**Perfect**.

* * *

Before heading out, I picked up my black beanie and promptly plomped it onto my head. Then, I grabbed my bike and cycled towards Nami Middle. It was quiet when I got there, but I could sense that something wasn't right. I ran my finger over the fence and used my 'expert ninja skills' to climb over it and landed safely on the other side. I've never been on any school grounds after dark so it was sort of creepy. And more importantly, did this count as trespassing?

I heard small noises here and there as I crept further into the school. I encased mom's ring in my fists and carried on. It's true. I was scared poopless. What if this school was haunted and Kyoya was an expert ghosthunter and he was incharge of getting rid of them? Or what if robbers were planning to rob this school and Kyoya knew all about it and set traps to capture them?

"_Urufu..."_

I spun around. There was no one there. Then a second voice came from the opposite direction.

_"Shun..."_

Then came the third voice. I was officially freaked.

_'Ji..."_

I picked my legs up and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Heck, I didn't even care where I was running to anymore. I just wanted to get out of here. Alas, I didn't succeed. Every corridor started to look the same, no matter which way I turned. The voices of my past suddenly played through my head over and over. I heard my mother's voice over the loud booming noises. "_Shun...Shun dear...I'll be with you, whenever, wherever. Shun...come with me...I'm not very far away...Shun...come to me..."_

"No! Keep quiet!" I let out a muffled shriek. "Who...Who's saying all these things? Please...! Stop!"

Then, it was followed by a man's voice...that was oh so familiar.

"_Shun...I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." _

"Please!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. "Please stop!" I made an attempt to cover my ears but the voices just amplified by ten times in my mind. Just then, I felt something warm around my neck and suddenly, the noises stopped. I hesitated before removing my hands from my ears. I took an uneasy step forward, then another one. I didn't dare move too much. I didn't dare make a sound. The booming sounds had stopped just as I had felt that warm feeling.

I walked a little more when I heard voices and footsteps coming from the top of a staircase I was in front of. I quickly scrambled away and wedged myself in between two lockers and sat down, hugging my knees tightly. The voices got closer and a small squeal escaped from my mouth. Whoever was out there stopped talking. I clamped a really violently shaking hand over my mouth and stayed silent.

The footsteps got closer and beads of sweat started trickling down my cheek profusely. As you could tell by then, I was FREAKED OUT BAD.

Then, a shadow loomed over me and I shrieked. "P-Please!" I choked out, covering my head now instead of my mouth. "Please don't hurt me!"

"...Shun-chan?" The figure voiced out. I blinked away my tears of fear and looked up. It was Tsuna-kun, accompanied by Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. "What are you doing here so late in the night?" Tsuna-kun asked me as he helped me to my feet _and_ tried to calm me down. Just as I was about to answer, a hand grabbed me from behind and I looked up into the face of Kyoya.

"Shun...Why are you here?" He asked monotously. I took a step out of his grip and spun around.

"Oh! Says someone who claims to haven't gone home! But manages to leave this-!" I took out his cell phone. "-At home! How interesting! And when Uncle asked me to pass it to you, I came here 'cos I thought you'd be here! And _WHEN_ I get here, I try looking for you, but instead...Strange things happened to me, okay? I got seriously freaked out! I _am still _seriously freaking out!" I said all that in one breath.

Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto-kun just stood there and stared at us like goldfish, with their mouths hanging wide open. "S-Shun-chan? Strange things? And why are you so chummy with Hibari-san?"

Kyoya pulled me behind him and I hid my face in his coat. "Shun is my cousin. We live in the same house."

Tsuna-kun reeled backwards. "E-Eh? Shun-chan? Hibari-san is your cousin?" I looked at him from under Kyoya's arm and nodded. We all watched as Tsuna-kun's soul floated out of his body. Gokudera-kun was frantically trying to fan it back into Tsuna-kun's body. "Juudaime!"

"Shun...What strange things happened to you?" Kyoya asked quietly as he pulled me away from the 'Tsuna Soul Protector' group. I swallowed and shook my head.

"It's not important right now. It...It wasn't anything worth telling anyway..."

I pulled away from Kyoya and looked down at my feet. "Kyo...Kyoya...What happened? What's going on?" I clenched my fists. Kyoya sighed. Tsuna-kun and gang became awfully quiet and they turned to look at me. Suddenly, a small little baby thing in a black suit dropped down from the ceiling and landed with a somersault.

I shrieked and flew into Kyoya's arms. He glared at me and set me down on my feet. The baby introduced himself. "Hello Shun," he said with a tip of his hat. "I am the Vongola family's top hitman...Reborn!"

* * *

So as far as I knew, the Vongola family was this gang of people in the Mafia world and Tsuna-kun was it's 10th successor. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and even Kyoya were part of his 'family'.

The little baby thing, Reborn, said that he was an arcobaleno, one of the 'pracifier protector' people. All seven arcobalenos were super duper powerful. After all the introducing, Tsuna-kun looked bewildered...strangely.

"Why are you telling her all this, Reborn?" He exclaimed. "Shun-chan has nothing to do with all this!"

Reborn tipped his hat and kicked Tsuna-kun in the shin, which sent him hopping. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun ran off to help him. Reborn turned to Kyoya. "Hibari, can you leave the two of us alone for awhile?"

Kyoya nodded and left, but not before I could see a tinge of worry in his eyes. As soon as he disappeared from our sight, Reborn told me to sit down, so I was at the same level as him...around there.

"Shun..." he started. "You have a ring don't you..."

I reached down my neck and grabbed my mother's ring. Then it dawned on me. Reborn explained something earlier...about the Vongola rings and a battle that was taking place. He told me that the ring I saw Kyoya wearing was also a Vongola Ring, the Cloud Ring.

"You don't mean..." I mumbled. Reborn jumped onto my shoulder and inspected the ring. "Yours, Shun, is of course not a Vongola Ring, but it still is a ring...a powerful one at that."

I didn't know what to say. My mom never told me about anything like this...Then Reborn dropped down from my shoulder and walked away. "Shun, " he called from over his shoulder. "When the time comes, you'll need to use your resolve..."

"My resolve?"

"You'll need to use your resolve...And light that ring."

And that was all he said before he disappeared into a random cement pole. I sweat dropped...What the...

* * *

Kyoya walked me home that night.

"So...there was a battle going on tonight?" I asked him after the long silence. He looked at me and nodded. "We were fighting against Sione, one of the Meroloss."

"Ah...I see..."

As far as Reborn told me, the Meroloss was an assassination squad, second after the Varia, Vongola's independent assassination squad. But they didn't belong to the Vongola, so they had no problem not following the principles. They just went all out and got rid of anyone of anything in their path. I wouldn't want to get in their way...

"Sione is the guardian of the mist in the Meroloss, and he has overwhelming power over illusions..."

Illusions? I pondered about it. So those voices I heard after entering the school, were illusions? "Did you win?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But something unexpected happened..."

My ears perked up.

"While Chrome (Kyoya said the name with such distaste), our mist guardian, was fighting with Sione...All of a sudden, a bright light shot out from nowhere and shot Sione smack on the head. He collapsed moments later...which apparently won us the battle..."

"Ah..." Suddenly, Kyoya sighed.

"Shun..." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, looking all serious. "I don't want you to get involved in all this. Please, forget everything that happened tonight."

We reached Kyoya's house and he hugged me before walked off somewhere. I ran inside the house and past uncle, barging straight into my room. After locking my door and checking three more times that I'd locked it, I took out mom's ring. Mom's ring...really was a special ring...

* * *

As I climbed into bed that night, I thought about Kyoya. Why did he look so worried? I mean sure, the mafia's dangerous and all...But what did I have to be afraid of? (Besides getting killed) It's not as if I was someone important in the mafia world.

* * *

**Hey yeah! That's chapter 1! So yes, Shun is Hibari's cousin. But her last name isn't Hibari cos Hibari's her mom's side. U kno what I mean? Uh...Kyoya's dad is Shun's mom's brother. So when Shun's mom married Shun's dad, she became an Akimoto. But Kyoya's a Hibari...And Shun's Akimoto...get it...Awkward...=.=lll**

**K...So I don't think that it'll take THAT long for chapter two (hopfully not) so yeah...I hope you liked chapter 1~! And pls...REVIEW! I live on your feedback!**

**:P Cheesu desu~~~~~**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	2. Night battle with the Meroloss

**katekyo hitman reborn does not belong to me. but the meroloss people do. Yay. I own something. ^^**

**Katekyo! Hellooooo desu~! Thanks for the story alert+ and fav story+s! I really appreaciate it~! Let's get on with REBORN~!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

"Shun-chan!" I looked up to see a smiley auburn haired girl grinning at me. "Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, I sit right there!" She pointed towards a table diagonally behind Tsuna-kun's. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to you yesterday!"

"Ah, I see..." I stood up from my chair and shook her outstrectched hand. Just then, Tsuna-kun burst into the class. "Shun-chan! Quick, we-"

That's when he saw Kyoko-chan. "A-Ah! Kyoko-chan!" he totally blushed. I could tell he REALLY liked her. Then he remembered me and told Kyoko-chan that he needed to borrow me for a while. "H-Hope I didn't disturb you or anything!"

Yeah. You disturbed something...My peace and quiet.

* * *

"So you're having another battle tonight? Where is it going to be?" I asked Kyoya, while sipping on my juicebox.

"It's going to be at Namimori Shrine," Gokudera-kun answered instead. Kyoya glared at him but didn't bite him to death or anything. Thankfully.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked. Tsuna-kun shrugged. "Reborn just told me to ask you..." I sucked all the juice outta my juicebox and passed it to Kyoya, who threw it at Gokudera-kun, who in his frustration hit Yamamoto-kun on the head with it, who thought it was a baseball and flung it directly at Tsuna-kun, who shrieked in terror and fell backwards and and nearly hit Sasagawa Ryohei (Kyoko-chan's older brother who I never noticed before), who caught the juicebox in mid air and tossed it in the bin. We all cheered.

Then Reborn dropped down from outta nowhere. "Shun, I'd like you to come with us to tonight's battle."

Now that, left us all gaping. Tsuna-kun stood up abruptly. "W-Wait Reborn! We can't take Shun to a battle! She might get hurt!"

Reborn completely ignored Tsuna-kun and turned to face Kyoya. "Hibari."

Kyoya hesitated(rare sight) then nodded. Reborn looked satisfied and jumped away. "Then it's decided. Shun. Follow Hibari tonight."

Gokudera-kun retorted and said that I would get in their way and Yamamoto-kun said that it'd be too dangerous. Tsuna-kun just sat there blinking with wide eyes and an o-shaped mouth while Kyoya upped it and left. Sasagawa-senpai crossed his arms and looked really troubled and left too.

I didn't know a fight could be so scary.

* * *

Just as Reborn had instructed, I followed Kyoya that night to Namimori Shrine. It was kind of creepy there at night...but phshaw! W-Who's scared? Right? I'm definitely not scared...Maybe...

I hid behind Kyoya the whole way till we reached the battleground. On the way, I just had the urge to ask:

"Ne, Kyoya...Why does Reborn want me to tag along to tonight's battle?"

Kyoya stopped walking and looked at me...with a hint of melodrama. "Shun...Whatever happens tonight, promise me...that you won't interfere with the battle..."

I looked down at his hand and saw that he was sticking his pinky out. I tried to understand what he was trying to convey...but with Kyoya, well you know...I slipped my pinky into his and I promised.

* * *

When we were all gathered at the Shrine, I noticed another group of people, whom Kyoya pointed out as 'Meroloss' the assassination squad.

Now, let me introduce to you the strangers there.

There were seven of them. Let's start with the one that looked like he wanted to kill us. Bad.

He was a boy with brown hair that was lighter than Tsuna-kun's that it looked almost blonde. Almost but not. He had intense green eyes that held all sorts of emotion in them. I saw anger, hatred, regret, shame, and guilt. He gritted his teeth when he saw me glaring at him. He looked around my age and had a bandage plastered onto his forehead, which led me to guess that this boy...was Sione, the meroloss' Mist Guardian, since Kyoya told me that he was hit on the head with a bright white light. (Sione pronounced as 'She-own-ay')

Standing next to him was a bright orange haired girl whose hazy red eyes shone with ambition. She saw me looking at her too, but just smiled and waved. I sweat dropped. Is this girl really in an assassination squad? Kyoya told me that her name was Cigia, the Guardian of Storm. Her? Guardian of Storm? I compared her and Gokudera-kun. Yup. Big Difference. (Cigia pronounced as 'See-Ji-Ah')

My eyes then drifted to some dude sitting on the floor beside them. He yawned and looked as if he had nothing to do with all this. His metallic black hair looked as if it had been electrocuted and his gray eyes were half-closed. He turned to a guy with blonde hair and nodded towards our group. Kyoya once again pointed out a name. This black haired, punk-dressed dude was Quarto, their guardian of thunder. (Quarto pronounced as well...Quarto.)

The blonde haired man Quarto looked at was super tall. He was waaaay taller than Kyoya. He looked like a ten storey building compared to Reborn! He had a samurai garb on and looked super serious. He had almond brown eyes that had a soft glow to them, which told a totally different story than the rest of his body. Kyoya just gave up waiting for me to ask who everyone was so he just told me straight out that the super tall blonde guy was Vorroce, the Cloud Guardian...like Kyoya was? I was terrified at the thought of Kyoya going up to fight this giant of a man. (Vorroce pronounced as 'Vo-ro-chey.')

Quarreling in a corner were two twins with white hair that had a slight purple tinge to it. Kyoya sighed and told me who they were. They were the significant trademark twins of the Meroloss, Assedio and Allegro. Assedio being the Guardian of Rain and Allegro being the Guardian of Sun, the two of them were complete opposites. Rain and Shine. When they turned, I could see that both twins had bright yellow eyes. They finished their argument and both shouted at the same time, "I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Then they turned in opposite directions and refused to even look at each other. I could tell that everyone there sweat dropped. (Assedio pronounced 'Ah-Seh-di-oh')

Then the final guy, whom I 'logically deducted' as the Meroloss' Sky Guardian...Direi, had beautiful maroon red hair that covered his right eye. Even though I could only see one of his eyes, I was captivated by it's stunningness. It was as if I was staring at a full moon that was hanging by itself in the night sky. It shone brilliantly and illuminated all around it. I shook myself back to reality. Direi was somewhat my age too, but he seemed more...mature? Maybe...

Anyways. Phew...That was a long intro. Soon, the battle began. Reborn told me that the battle tonight was supposed to be a two-on-two. The Guardians of Cloud and Storm. I shuddered to think that Kyoya would be pairing up with Gokudera-kun...

"Stay out of my way," I heard Kyoya tell Gokudera-kun in a bored manner. Gokudera-kun snorted.

"I'd say those words right back at ya!"

I sweat dropped. These two do not know the meaning of teamwork at all...

Kyoya charged straight for Vorroce at lightning speed while Gokudera-kun started launching dynamites at Cigia. She dodged them expertly, it was as if she wasn't moving at all. Vorroce, on the other hand, didn't even bother to dodge Kyoya at all. He just took all of his hits, but after the passing fog cleared, he didn't have a scratch on him. Kyoya jumped backwards after attempted hits, panting heavily.

Vorroce smirked and held up both his hands. "Do you know why your attacks have no effect on me, boy?"

He held up both his hands to show cloud attribute flames dancing on his fingertips. "My ring is propagating air so fast that it forms an inpenetrable shell around my entire body!" He laughed and his booming voice shook the ground. All of us sweat dropped. I held my hand up. "What you just said made no sense at all."

"You can propagate air?" Tsuna-kun gaped as he walked around in aimless circles. Indeed, who would have guessed?  
Anyways, Kyoya tried hitting again and again but Vorroce just smiled evilly and stood like a statue. Kyoya was left panting after several minutes and Vorroce laughed hard.  
"My turn, boy."  
He raised his hand, and before Kyoya could react, he was swatted away. "Kyoya!" I screamed. The strength of one swat like that alone, was enough to make Kyoya cough up blood. Well, who could blame him? The cloud guardian of Meroloss had fists the size of a horse. Kyoya struggled to get up but Vorroce smashed him back down onto the ground. I wanted to run forward and pull Kyoya out of the fight, but Yamamoto-kun held me back.  
On the other side of the battle field, Gokudera-kun was fighting Cigia. He was having a hard time...against a girl. I almost burst out laughing but I remembered the seriousness of the situation and bit my lip. Kyoya was getting pumelled out there. I looked back towards Yamamoto-kun with tears in my eyes.  
"Please," I begged him. "Let me help Kyoya!"

Yamamoto-kun shook his head and refused to let go of my arm. "What good will you do if you go? You will just be a burden to him."  
"But!" I shouted back. "Kyoya...Kyoya is getting hurt! Aren't any of you going to help him."  
"We can't interfere in a ring battle, Shun-chan..." Tsuna-kun said sadly. "I'm sorry."

What was so important about these rings that they needed to have bloodshed over it?

It was too painful to see Kyoya, my cousin who I had never seen cry once, get beaten up to badly. My cousin...Who was supposed to protect me.

"Kyoya!" I shouted his name again, hoping that my voice would reach him. "Kyoya!"

Vorroce punched his face again and my heart nearly ripped into two. I sank to my knees, with Yamamoto-kun still holding my arm. "Please...don't get hurt anymore."

It was then, that I felt that same warm sensation in my body again. I reached into my shirt and took my mother's ring out. It shone a bright white and I felt the battle around me stop. Vorroce stopped punching Kyoya. Kyoya sat up and stared in my direction. Cigia stopped in a mid-air strike and Gokudera-kun stopped lighting a dynamite halfway...which wasn't so good because it blew up in his face.

Yamamoto-kun yelped and released his grip on my arm. I immediately got onto my feet and ran towards Kyoya. Yamamoto-kun tried to stop me but Reborn held his hand out and shook his head. Yamamoto-kun got the message and stepped backwards. I knelt by Kyoya and felt warm tears flowing down my cheeks. "K-Kyoya..." I choked as I realised how severe his injuries were.

"Shun...Why?" Kyoya mumbled, one of his eyes sore from the punching. "The light...is white..."

I looked at the ring hanging around my neck and I heard that voice. "Shun," my mother's voice called to me. "It's your turn."

Without hesitating, I grabbed on to Kyoya's hand and the white light from the ring spread over him. I heard gasps coming from both the Vongola and the Meroloss. The white light got brighter and soon, I couldn't even see the outline of Kyoya's body. The light suddenly died down and I nearly doubled over when I saw Kyoya. He had no injuries. Nothing. Not even a single scratch. He flexed his arms to try them out a little and looked up at me when he had the results. "It doesn't hurt."

I sighed in relief and embraced him, feeling the warm sensation fade away. Then, an angry shout was heard from Meroloss' side. "It's that freaking light!"

I turned to see, Sione, the mist guardian of Meroloss, stalking angrily towards me. He ripped the bandage off his forehead and pointed at the bump that had formed. "It's that freaking white light that hit my on the head in last night's battle!"

He made a move to grab me but Kyoya got off his butt and onto his feet, his arm outstretched in front of me. There was a huge amount of tension in the atmosphere between Sione and Kyoya. Just then, Direi stepped forward and pulled Sione backwards.

Sione stumbled then turned angrily to his boss. "Direi! Why won't you let me get her?" He shrieked. Direi ignored him and looked at me intently with his full moon eye. "I've taken an interest in you, girl." Then he turned to his squad. "We're leaving."

And with that, the battle with the Meroloss was postponed until further notice. I watched them leave and took a single gulp of air, realising that I had been holding my breath the whole time.

Tsuna-kun and the others rushed towards me. I looked down at my hands, and my fingers were shaking uncontrollably. "What...did I just do?"

"Didn't I tell you Shun?" Reborn stated. "It's your resolve. Your resolve to help Hibari lit the ring."

"It's a sun atribute ring, isn't it? That's why it healed Hibari? But why is the flame white?"

Reborn jumped off Tsuna-kun's shoulder where he was perched. "It isn't a sun attribute ring. It can heal, like one, but the recovery rate is much faster and I'm sure that the ring can do much more than that."

"Then what attribute ring is it?" Gokudera-kun asked, rubbing dirt off his face. Reborn turned to look at him, smirking. "It's a non-attribute ring. What it can do, depends on it's wearer's resolve and heart."

"EH?" Everyone reeled backwards. "I-I haven't heard of such a thing..." Tsuna-kun gaped. Reborn kicked him on the head and retorted. "Of course you wouldn't have...Baka Tsuna."

"All the colours of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, all contain the colour white. It's a basic element in the rings."

There was a long silence before Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the others. "I'm taking Shun home," he said simply. He hurried me off before the others could say anything.

* * *

"Shun," Kyoya started. "Thanks for earlier..."

I realised that a slight blush had formed on his cheeks. I smiled and patted his head (I had to tiptoe to do that...) "It's nothing."

We reached the house after a few minutes and Uncle was already in bed. We sneaked upstairs and I got ready to go to sleep. Kyoya was sleeping at home to, which pretty much surprised me...

It was 2.00 am. I still couldn't sleep. The events of tonight kept replaying in my head. Just then, the face of Direi appeared in my mind and I jumped out of bed. Literally. It was so real...Like he was really staring at me right then. I felt my heart beat increase and a strange sense of fear gripped my heart. I dragged my pillow off the bed and walked out of my room. The corridor of the second floor landing was pitch black. I couldn't even see my own fingers in front of me.

I tiptoed over to the room I recognised as Kyoya's and turned the knob. "Kyoya...?" I whispered as I stepped inside. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned in his bed to face me, his eyes wide open. "Shun?"

"Kyoya..." I mumbled. "Can...Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Kyoya sighed and shifted over to a side of his large king-sized bed. I smiled gratefully and crawled into the blanket with him. As soon as I was safe on his bed, I felt safe...Like nothing could hurt me then. That's what I always felt when I was near Kyoya. I shifted closer to him and buried my face in the back, which was facing me. He didn't say anything and just lay there.

2.59 am. I was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

* * *

**? POV**

Unknown to the two cousins living in the Hibari household, someone was watching them. "Boss," the first man went. "Is this angle okay?"

The man known to them as 'boss' sat behind his men comfortably, in a velvet red armchair. "Whatever."

"But this girl really is something new, I've never heard of anything like a non-attribute ring," the third man with long silver hair commented.

"Ushishishi..." Another of the men went. "It's quite rare for boss to be interested in things."

"And to make things better, it's a girl!" A green-haired member of their group squealed in delight. "Related to a member of the Vongola, no less."

"Akimoto...Urufushunji..." The boss muttered...Then he added another line.

"The Varia always win."

* * *

**There's chapter 2! I'm so sorry that it took so long...^^;**

**I've been having End of Year exams for the past week, not to mention my theatre assessments...Haa...I just had my maths EOY today..My brain's dead =.=...It was extremely tough. Many, many, many of my classmatez didn't even finish the paper...I managed to finish it 10 mins before the end...^^ yay. So, my EOY will be over next monday, so I'll probably hav more time to upload stuff...well considering that the post exam activites don't take up more time...**

**SEE ya!~ :)**

**-Tsuki :P**


	3. Buy none, get two free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! or any of it's characters. Credit belongs to Amano Akira-sama :)**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update. I just wr;ote a new Vampire Knight fanfic, please go check it out if you're interested. It's a ShikixRima fanfic, but I've also got a KainxRuka one. :P**

**THX to all(not much people, but okay...)the people who reviewed. YOUR WORDS HAVE TOUCHED MY HEART. (?: Hey, this isn't some concert or speech or something...Just hurry up and give us the Katekyo goods.)**

**Alright, geez. :) Hope you all stay with me till the end!**

**AND THANK U TO VOLT-CHAN for giving me some story ideas :) **

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Shun, wake up."

"Nnnnmm. Five more minutes, mom..." I replied.

"Shun."

I rolled in bed and pulled the blanket over myself. I pryed my eyes open and nearly fell off because it was Kyoya. NOT MY MOM.

"EEEK!" I shrieked. "K-Kyoya? What are y-y-you doing h-h-here?"

"This is my room remember. My bed too," He reminded me. I recalled last nights events and felt my face getting hotter.

"Today's Saturday...You want to go out somewhere?" He asked nonchalanty.

I blinked and let my mind register that for a bit. Kyoya...Satuday...Go out? "WHAAA?"

"It-It's okay if you don't want to..." He mumbled and turned away to avoid eye contact with me. "I just thought...that maybe you'd like to walk through the town since you just moved here and you haven't seen the shops and places here yet so I thought this would be something like a tour since you came halfway through the week and you had to go to school so...yeah." He said all that in a single breath.

I shook my head. "No! I'll be really really pleased to go out somewhere with you!"

"Then...would the shopping district be fine?"

"Yep! No problemo!" I smiled.

* * *

"I'll just go and get some eggs from the market...you...can wander around for awhile," Kyoya said and ran off towards some direction. I stood silently by myself for some minutes when I decided to make most of my time alone. I stopped by a jewellery shop which Kyoya would definitely not be caught dead in.

Then, a familiar figure up ahead caught my attention...Light brown hair...I couldn't see his face but it was definitely him. I don't know why, but I could tell.

Meroloss' Mist Guardian...Sione. He turned and I quickly ducked behind a 'NEW SHOES IN! 20% OFF' sign. _He didn't see me...He didn't see me..._

Then a shadow loomed over me and my heart beat quickened...crap. I looked up.

"What are you doing, child?"

I let out an unconscious sigh of relief. It was just an old lady...I got up and dusted my jeans, looking as if I didn't panic at all. I told the old lady that it was nothing and continued walking. Sione wasn't there anymore.

Well, I could have mistook someone else for him...but there was this pulling in my gut. I was almost certain of it. It WAS Sione...And he was still around here somewhere.

I walked back to the jewellery shop and stared inside. My eyes widened and I saw that same light brown hair. This time, I could see his face, but only a side profile.

But, Sione looked different. No, not his features or something like that...His green eyes had a softer gaze to them and a small smile tugged at his lips. I tried to see what he was smiling at.

He was holding a silver necklace in his hands. I never expected Sione to be someone like this. He always struck me as hotheaded and well...not interesting in jewellery. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? _Sione just looked so...well...sad. Even though he was smiling...It was a sad smile. I felt like hugging him right there and then. But then, I remembered that he was with the Meroloss and they totally hated our guts. Sione probably hated MY guts especially since I was the one that caused him to have that bruise on his forehead.

I inched closer just a tiny bit to look at the necklace more carefully. It wasn't a necklace afterall...It was just like what I'm wearing; a ring hung on a silver chain.

I was standing quite a distance away, but it didn't take an expert to know that the ring was crafted by a genius. I stepped a bit closer. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to Sione.

Just then, he turned into a puff of smoke and just completely vanished from the jewellery shop. I ran into the jewellery shop and looked around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around slowly, desperately hoping that it was an old lady again. No such luck.

I hit the jackpot alright. A really _bad_ jackpot. Sione stared at me with stone-cold eyes and a frown so menacing even Darth Sidius couldn't match up to it. Heck, I don't even think Kyoya's could. And that's something.

"H-Hey...Sione..." I tried to be friendly and smile but Sione just grabbed my shoulder and rammed me into a wall. His face stood just inches away from mine.

"Listen up, girl. I'm not going to pulverize you now...but you just watch out. I'M the Meroloss's Mist Guardian. At the next match, I'll make you sorry-" he didn't finish his sentence 'cos some drunk old geezer who was walking by lost balance and caused Sione to stumble forward.

And since he stumbled forward...

I couldn't even react. I was paralysed. I felt something against my lips, I just know it. I blinked a few times and tried to tell myself it wasn't...but it was reality.

Sione had kissed me.

His face was all red and I'm sure mine was too and we were both too shocked to move. I heard Kyoya calling my name somewhere in the distance.

"Shun!" I heard his voice come nearer and I was sure he saw Sione and I kissing because I heard the footsteps quicken and a hand grabbed Sione's shoulder and flung him away.

I didn't realise that I had been holding my breath the whole time so when Kyoya pulled Sione away, I took way too much air into my lungs. I could see Kyoya threatening Sione but he still looked shocked and didn't respond even when Kyoya _promised_ to rip out his organs and burn them over a barbeque pit with sweet and sour sauce included.

From Kyoya's point of view, Sione had probably forced himself onto me considering the fact that he was grabbing my shoulders.

Eventually, Sione recovered from his paralysed state of mind and snarled. He looked at me with a mix of hate, resentment, and embarrassment then snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, his body curled into wisps of smoke and fire and he disappeared.

"Shun, are you okay?" Kyoya came over and made sure I had no injuries. I re-assured him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me."

I felt his back get hotter and he wrapped his arm around me in return. "It's what...family does."

* * *

**GASPETH! A LOVE TRIANGLE? XD Well, it would be if it was incest.  
I'm sorry that the chap is really short and ends really abruptly. I really didn't know how to end it. Sorry, sorry. And I'm sorry to all those people who had to wait(if you were waiting). **

**Is Kyoya in love with Shun even thought they're cousins? Yes, there's a possiblity. Well, should I make Kyoya fall in love with Shun? And does Shun feel anything for Kyoya besides her feelings for him as a cousin?**

**And what about Sione? Well, let's thank the reviewers first :D Right. Thanks a lot to:**

**Jestie Uchiha**

**RinStrawberry Gashes**

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**

**Lotrfan1232**

**Tsukiyo Akito**

**Dahlia Yin**

**Wakashi**

**And once again, thanks to Volt-Chan XD**

**love u all~ bye bye-**

**Tsuki :P**


End file.
